spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca/archiwum/2009
Wikia stycznia 2009 Astropedia Ta wikia spodobała mi się, ponieważ ma ciekawe artykuły. --Texel 14:01, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * --Texel 14:01, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) * Misiek 15:09, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Skoro można na swoją Wikię... No to tak – Astropedia rozwija się, na razie tylko dzięki mnie, może, jeśli dostanie ten tytuł, pojawi się jakieś wsparcie ;-) Poza tym to moje, a ja jestem narcyz, więc jestem na tak ;-) * Pippo 05:59, 9 gru 2008 (UTC) Tak, projekt idzie w słusznym kierunku, jestem dumny z administratorów, że dali radę podnieść tę Wikię. Wszystko w porządku, liczę na sukces Astopedii w przyszłości ;) * Wasyl 14:35, 9 gru 2008 (UTC) 14:33, 9 gru 2008 (UTC) Tak po prywacie. 20px Głosy na nie: * Amoniak 14:52, 9 gru 2008 (UTC) Istnienie Wikii nie ma sensu. A jeszcze ma dostać nagrodę? 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Sailor Moon Wiki Zgłaszam Sailor Moon Wiki. Dlaczego? Wiki jest o jednym z najbardziej znanym anime w Polsce i ma ponad 500 artykułów. Jest też powiększana w miarę regularnie.Monilip:) 15:47, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia lutego 2009 Grand Theft Auto Czemu by nie? Wiki mała, ale jakoś tam działa, a takim właśnie pomoc się przyda. A nuż któs wejdzie z ciekawości i się zaangażuje. 13:05, 7 sty 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 13:05, 7 sty 2009 (UTC) * dobrze znam na razie jedynego sysopa, może jeszcze ktoś się zaangażuje --Gudyś 13:08, 7 sty 2009 (UTC) * kićor 07:58, 10 sty 2009 (UTC) Na zachętę. * Veausing 16:44, 17 sty 2009 (UTC) No ładna. * Astrorek 12:32, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Nie najlepsza, ale na zachętę 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia marca 2009 Warszawikia Ma ciekawe artykuły i zdjęcia, ładnie jest zrobiona, przydaje się. Astrorek 09:51, 1 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Veausing 13:53, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja bym 2000 artów o Warszawie nie wymyślił, nie ma co. Pewnie dlatemu, że tam nie mieszkam :P * Astrorek 16:56, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) * Wasyl 09:34, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Cóż, jest to idiotyczne kopiowanie wikipedii, ale wikia jest dobra. 20px Głosy na nie: * 15:40, 1 lut 2009 (UTC) Moim zdaniem całe to głosowanie ma na celu bardziej promowanie małych projektów, niż wychwalanie dużych. A Warszawikia jest już tak wypromowana, że ¾ mogłaby rozdać reszcie i jeszcze by miała więcej odwiedzin. * NX 13:43, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Juvepedia Bo Gudyś bidota w pojedynkę zrobił jedną z największą wiki Polski, a wsparcia zero. Taka reklama się przyda. 17:58, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 17:58, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 13:53, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) Kurde, szacun. * Texel 13:42, 8 lut 2009 (UTC) * Wasyl 09:33, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Bo uwielbiam Juventus * NX 13:43, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * Wikia duża, bo dużo artykułów ma 2 zdania i nawet nie ma napisane że to zalążek. Astrorek 16:54, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) * Same stuby i substuby. Brak źródeł. Arfty na zasadzie "żył i grał". I w ogóle nie mówcie że to duża wikia bo umrę ze śmiechu... kićor 08:53, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: * o piłkarzu który urodził się w XIX wieku i zagrał w jednym meczu nie można wiele napisać --Gudyś 17:39, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) * "Same stuby i substuby. Brak źródeł. Arfty na zasadzie "żył i grał" " - to idealnie obrazuje tą wikię; lepiej żeby było mniej arykułów, a żeby one były lepsze Astrorek 09:31, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Gropedia Wiki ta jest dość stara, ale teraz wziąłem się za jej odświeżanie. Wiele osób już o niej zapomniało, tak więc mam na celu również odświeżenie pamięci userom. Conti 15:56, 11 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Conti * Astrorek 18:28, 12 lut 2009 (UTC) * NX 13:43, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 05:14, 12 lut 2009 (UTC) Heh, gra z sierpnia 2008 wśród najbliższych premier? Popracuj jeszcze. * Veausing 04:59, 13 lut 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia kwietnia 2009 Lostpedia Wiki istnieje już jakiś czas i jest częścią wielojęzycznego projektu, niedawno przeniosła się na Wikię. Być może niewiele osób tutaj wie o jej istnieniu więc pomoże to w promocji. -- 06:31, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * ja wiem, zanim przeniosła się na wikię to miałem na niej konto --Gudyś 07:38, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Zapomniałem samemu oddać głos :P -- 09:21, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 11:16, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * 11:59, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * Astrorek 18:35, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 14:38, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Pacz dyskusja. * kićor 07:58, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Więcej w dyskusji 20px Dyskusja: * Grafiki na tej wikii nie mają licencji, i to bardzo przeszkadza; tym bardziej że nie jestem pewien czy zrzuty z filmu mają wolną licencję Astrorek 18:35, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ** To zwykłe screenshoty niewolne :> 11:59, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) ** Stare grafiki powoli się kategoryzują i otrzymują licencje - a nowe bez będą usuwane. -- 17:30, 28 mar 2009 (UTC) * Te Wikie o filmach, książkach, postaciach nieprawdziwych... To zwykłe blabla, wymyślanka, jak Nonsensopedia. I jak ktoś zgłosi taki projekt pod głosowanie, to ja zawsze będę na nie. Veausing 14:38, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) ** Dziwne stwierdzenie. Na pewno nie wymyślanka autorów Wikii --Gudyś 18:18, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ** Bardzo dziwne - nie wiem co można wymyślać jeśli ma się na celu zebranie informacji wymyślonych ale przez twórców serialu. To nie Lost Fanon Wiki. -- 17:30, 28 mar 2009 (UTC) * Wikia o filmach, serialach, o których za kilka lat nikt nie będzie pamiętał... Chyba to niezbyt szczęśliwy pomysł. Prędzej książki, które obroniły się same, jak Simmarilion itp. Oczywiście nikt bawiącym się w to nie zabroni ale sięgać po gratyfikacje? Uważam, że powinno się nagradzać wikie, których tematyka nie jest czasowo encyklopedyczna. kićor 07:59, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ** Są takie seriale o których wszyscy pamiętają (choć mają kilkadziesiąt lat). Mam na myśli takie seriale jak: Janosik, Czterej pancerni i pies. Gropedia Powtórnie zgłaszam Gropedię. Poprawiłem w niej kilka rzeczy. Zacząłem uaktualniać newsy i kilka głosowań. Continuos 07:47, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Continuos 07:47, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Astrorek 07:55, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * PiaR 07:05, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Zbyt mało edycji w przestrzeni głównej. 13:14, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 11:18, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Kopie z Wikipedii? Eee... * Damiinho 12:29, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 14:38, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Jak w zeszłym miesiącu. 20px Dyskusja: : Dobra Wikia, ma tylko niestety trochę mało zdjęć Astrorek 07:55, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) :: Źródła zawsze są podawane, a większość zdań jest całkowicie przerabiana. Continuos 12:26, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ::: Wartość merytoryczna w takich wypadkach jest równa, albo (częściej) mniejsza, tak więc for me to jest nie bardzo. 18:21, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Wielka Brytania Doświadczona ekipa, szczegółowe arty otoczone dobrymi zdjęciami. 11:18, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 11:18, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 12:31, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Jak dla mnie najlepszy wybór :) * Pippo 13:05, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) w ramach kumoterstwa. :P * Veausing 14:38, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) * --Gudyś 05:56, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Kiepscy Wiki Jest całkiem niezła, ma dobre informacje, a grafiki mają zapisaną licencję. 20px Głosy na tak: * Astrorek 17:47, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * Damiinho 17:49, 2 mar 2009 (UTC) Za dużo na ten miesiąc. * 05:03, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 16:25, 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Pacz Lost. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Shadowrun Wiki Ponad 3000 artykułów. Zgłaszam wiki bardziej by poznać Waszą opinię niż, by wygrać (zanim zostanie wiki miesiąca chciałbym ją "ustawić" bardziej pod kątem osób, które trafiły tam surfując). Liczę na sugestie, co Waszym zdaniem trzeba by zmienić, ulepszyć. Dinki 20px Głosy na tak: * 20px Głosy na nie: * Jeszcze nie teraz - Dinki * 04:59, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie ma szans. Nawet się komuś prawego alta do polskich znaków nie chce wciskać. * Nie - za takie arty. To nowa jakość w wikii? kićor 09:09, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 18:49, 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Po tej aferze z przestrzeniami nazw – dzięki. * Nie za - We are the strange albo Okradają graczy w Second Life!--Gudyś 17:05, 28 mar 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: *Misiek, sprawdź IP edycji, zanim zaczniesz wyciągać wnioski. Jak się edytowało z kawiarenki internetowej w Wielkiej Brytanii, to wciskanie prawego alta dużo nie dawało (a hinduski sysop nie wie, jak instalować polskie litery ;P ) *:W domu nikt nie broni poprawić. 17:17, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) *::@Misiek - w domu? Dziękuję - wszyscy zdrowi :) Tak w ogóle gdzie wyłapałeś brak polskich liter? Pokażesz - poprawię. Wikia jeszcze nie oferuje takiej opcji search, a przekopywać się przez kilka tysięcy stron by wyłapać te, o których piszesz niełatwo ;) *:::Co do takich rzeczy, jak podać konkretną stronę, to nie mam pamięci :> Wiem, że na OZ chyba wyłapałem. I jeszcze parę uwag: Po pierwsze, jest pełno stron jednozdaniowych czy złożonych tylko z zewnętrznego linka. Po drugie, redirektów przez odmiany się nie robi. A po trzecie... Taka strona o Wikii. Co ona ma wspólnego z przestrzenią główną? 18:48, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) *::::OZ? Sorry, nie mój slang. Jednozdaniówki - bije się w piersi, moja wina. Strona o wikii - kategoria "techniczna" . Motywacja dokładnie taka sama jak faq/help dla stron (jeśli ktoś będzie szukał pomocy przy używaniu mediawiki - uwierz, namawiałem wielu znajomych, ale dużo osób nie wie, jak edytować wikipedię), szukaniu inspiracji (jak zrobiono inne polskie wikie) itd. No i dzięki niej wiem, jak tutaj trafić z powrotem... xD --Dinki 07:10, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) *:::::OZ – Ostatnie Zmiany. A co do Wikii – kategoria nie równa się przestrzeni nazw. 15:49, 12 mar 2009 (UTC) *:Z tego co wiem na większości jeśli nie wszystkich jest kodowanie utf-8 więc nie ma co "instalować" polskich liter. A jeśli chodzi o polskie litery to owszem jeśli jest w języku polskim to powinny być obecne :P. BTW: Misiek nie jest tam sysopem to nie może zobaczyć ip więc zarzut trochę nie uzasadniony i do tego widzę, że w edittools są polskie litery :P. -- 17:35, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) *::@Nanaki - sorki, ja z palca nie potrafię wbijać znaków pl. Wiem, że to ma coś wspólnego z ASCII itd. Editools - dodałem to właśnie wtedy, jak pojawił się problem "Jak tu wbić polskie znaki". Ale czy to naprawdę dyskwalifikuje Shadowrun wiki? Proszę wytknąć, poprawię (w domu, misiek, w domu :) ). Procentowo i tak mniej ortów niż w innych wikiach (pewnie na polskim Shadowrunie jakieś są, ale nie narzekam na dysgrafię/polonistofobię/whatever). *:::Ja nie mówię, że dyskwalifikuje :P. Potwierdziłem, że polskie litery raczej powinny być chociaż sam nie zagłębiałem się w wiki w poszukiwaniu. Lostpedia też nie narzeka na nawałnicę ortów, problemy głównie są z apostrofami ale też nie takie wielkie i odrazu zostają poprawione. A za edittools zwracam honor :P. -- 19:18, 10 mar 2009 (UTC) *::::edittools - dziękować, ale to żadna sztuka zrobić copypastę z wikipedii :) . Bardziej jestem happy z drzewka kategorii - chociaż mediawiki nie potrafi tego ładnie pokazać ;( (są jakieś widżety które zamieniają drzewko kategorii w coś bardziej graficznego?). *::::Nie wiem, czy przypadkowe osoby może to kręcić, poza grą, która jest macierzą Shadowruna, są też takie ciekawostki jak np. to, próba zrobienia listy wszystkich filmów, komiksów i gier "w klimacie" (cyberpunk, anybody?). I co tu być nieskromnym - kiedy wiki była jeszcze na wikispaces zrobiłem listę wszystkich rzeczy które dotyczyła Shadowruna, (jako mattness) dałem znać na angielskiej wikipedii, oni z tego zrobili coś takiego, na polskiej wikia wygląda to tak - btw. hasło na polskiej wikipedii to też w większości ja (sorki, pewnie nie interesuje to Was nic a nic). *::::My point is - shadowrun wiki to w 99,99 % moja praca od jakichś 3-4 lat. Sporo jest do zrobienia, ale jest też kilka rzeczy, którymi ta wiki mogłaby się pochwalić. Czy moglibyściee mi pomóc sugerując, co (zainteresuje osoby "nie w temacie" z miejsca) i jak (jakie zmiany (css? Więcej graf, zdjęć, szablonów?)) uatrakcyjniłoby Shadowrun wiki :) . Uwagę o dołożeniu polskich znaczków zapisałem :) Wikia maja 2009 Kiepscy Wiki Ponownie zgłaszam Kiepscy Wiki 20px Głosy na tak: * astrorek 13:36, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) * --Gudyś 14:26, 2 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Chommik12 – 11:50, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 16:36, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 11:17, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Lostpedia W zeszłym miesiącu przegrała z Wiki o Wielkiej Brytanii (4:3-5:0), ale naprawdę się nada. 16:36, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 16:36, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) * 16:45, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 12:17, 2 kwi 2009 (UTC) * --Gudyś 14:26, 2 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: : Prace nad licencjami trwają, dodanie ich do ok 3000 grafik może trochę potrwać -- 16:45, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) Gropedia W końcu się uda. :P Continuos 15:38, 6 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Continuos 15:38, 6 kwi 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 11:17, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) Co mi szkodzi. 20px Głosy na nie: * 14:35, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Marki Nim nie zajrzałem, o mieście w życiu nie słyszałem, a teraz wiem sporo. Miło, że i o takich miastach powstają Wikie i myślę, że warto je wypromować. Veausing 11:17, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Veausing 11:17, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) * 11:24, 12 kwi 2009 (UTC) Trochę niedokładności jest, ale ogólnie przejdzie. 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Nonsensopedia Nonsensopedia to bardzo ciekawy projekt, w który wiele osób włożyło mnóstwo pracy, więc moim zdaniem zasługuje na wikię miesiąca HollyBlue 07:25, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * HollyBlue 07:25, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 07:38, 24 kwi 2009 (UTC) Uzasadnienie to samo, co kiedyś przy Warszawikii. 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia czerwca 2009 Informatyka Informatyka wiki jest chyba jedyną wikią o informatyce. Oprócz podstawowych artykułów takich jak komputer, są tam też omawiane artkyuły rzadko spotykane. Encyklopedia jest dobrze rozwijana. Kinrepok 07:45, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * astrorek 19:49, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) Może i nie jest w pełni encyklopedią, ale dla mnie może być 20px Głosy na nie: * Damiinho 12:43, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) I nie jedyną, pełno w temacie około jest. * 12:50, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) Wikia raczej nie pozwala na dublowanie projektów, więc nawet jakby, to nie powód do chwały.. A co takiego na nie? Duużo. Brak szablonów licencji pomimo tego, że upomniałem administratora ze dwa tygodnie temu, katastrofalny sposób kategoryzacji, biurokrata z pacynką jako biurokratą, no i te ciekawe przekierowania przy artykule na medal. * 12:53, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) - Mówiąc krótko: ta wiki musi jeszcze popracować aby w ogóle była: 1. encyklopedią; 2. o informatyce. * Veausing 15:19, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) Dobijamy newbie. * kićor 16:06, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) sporo pracy jeszcze ale w przyszłości, kto wie? * Lefti 17:58, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) z tego co widzę, to już dawno nie była uaktualniania. 20px Dyskusja: :Hm, kolega z wzoru nie korzystał? 09:50, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) Marki Nie tyle z braku innych projektów, co dlatego, że ten się nada. 15:09, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 15:09, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 15:19, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) * 15:36, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) * Somar 11:16, 9 maj 2009 (UTC) * Lefti 17:58, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) * astrorek 19:49, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia lipca 2009 The Sims Bo wyszły nowe Simsy i nie będzie miał kto ich opisywać ;-) 05:14, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 05:14, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) * Jatme 09:36, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) Za mało edycji w przestrzeni głównej projektów Wikii. * Skvarlih 17:18, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) Deus EX też fajna, ale ma reklamę na innej stronie :) * Veausing 17:46, 23 cze 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 11:40, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) Tylko dlatego, żeby dostała kopa. 20px Głosy na nie: *głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję DeusExWiki Nie moja Wiki, ale z szacunku dla autorów. Lefti 17:07, 11 cze 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: *Lefti 17:07, 11 cze 2009 (UTC) *Veausing 17:46, 23 cze 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: *głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia sierpnia 2009 Ranczo Tamtejszy administrator zrobił dobrą encyklopedię z niej. Znana w dodatku (nawet w telewizji było wspomnienie o niej). USER:Kinrepok 14:57, 13 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * milek1243 10:42, 27 lip 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 14:11, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) * 04:35, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * 04:49, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Wspomniany brak licencji + brak drzewa kategorii. * 19:33, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Co prawda przydatna i wiele się z niej można dowiedzieć o serialu, któremu nic nie mogę zarzucić, to są lepsze (tak myślę). * 21:38, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 03:56, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) * Lefti 10:00, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: * Ja się narazie wstrzymam zanim nie przeglądnę bardziej, na pierwszy rzut oka widzę całkowity brak licencji. -- 15:14, 13 lip 2009 (UTC) Kiepscy Są licencje, nie było 3 razy z rzędu, a najlepsze projekty już w większości tytuł mają. Tu się wprawdzie długo opierałem, ale niech będzie. 04:49, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 04:49, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) * 10:47, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) OK. Encyklopedia dobra, źródła dobrze oznaczone, wkład duży. Jestem za. * 11:14, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) * 19:37, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Jestem fanem tegoż to serialu (co prawda byłym, ale jestem). * Lefti 10:00, 31 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * Veausing 14:11, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) * Damiinho 03:56, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia września 2009 PatoTattoo Nowo utworzony projekt o tatuażach i piercingu. Jak na razie ok. 50 artykułów, lecz się nadal rozwija. Być może, dzięki Wiki miesiąca, rozwinie się jeszcze bardziej. 20px Głosy na tak: * głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: * 04:48, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Pierwsza rzucająca się w oczy rzecz to brak licencji plików. * Lefti 05:24, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Tak jak przedmówca. W tydzień nie da się zrobić Wiki miesiąca. * -- 07:25, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) No nie wiem. Na stronie głównej w dziale Grafiki na medal nawet nie wiem co to oznacza, a dla czytelnika to jest ważne, co to przedstawia. Również brakuje tutaj licencji do grafik. * 09:27, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Jak powyżej: jeszcze trzeba popracować nad tą wiki. * 16:16, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się – błędnie umieszczone strony meta, kopie z Nonsensopedii (ANM, GNM) – no nie ma szans, no. 07:30, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Xenopedia Mały, zapomniany przez Wikię Poland projekcik z dwoma adminami, w tym jednym nieaktywnym, z dodanymi licencjami i źródłami – idealny kandydat na Wikię Miesiąca. 07:38, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 07:38, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) * Amoniak 09:00, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) No, bardzo ładny i estetyczny. * 09:27, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Świetny i duży projekt * 16:16, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) A niech będzie. * -- 17:44, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) No nie da się wstawić przeciw. * Damiinho 16:44, 24 sie 2009 (UTC) Rzeczywiście się nie da :> 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Digimon Universe Wiki Polska Wikia na temat Digimonów. Jestem tam adminem i naprawdę ciężko nad nią pracowałem. Mam nadzieję, że widać efekty :D Final_Cannon 16:13, 8 sie 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 21:11, 10 sie 2009 (UTC) Ano, coś w tym jest. * -- 09:45, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) OK, jest poprawa. 20px Głosy na nie: * No nie wiem. Cały interfejs wygląda nieźle, licencja jest, no ale można by było wykonać MediaWiki:Licenses. Pod tematy zawartość są napisane z małej litery, choć w wielu innych wikiach są z dużej litery. W "możesz pomóc" znajduje się artykuły wymagające dopracowania, a tam kategoria z stubami. No jak będą poprawione te rzeczy, to chyba zmienie głos. -- 08:06, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) * 08:47, 15 sie 2009 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Trochę poprawiłem wspomniane przez Kinrepoka błędy i dodałem License Selector. Co do stubów, w pewnym sensie wymagają one dopracowania.Final_Cannon 08:54, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Wikia października 2009 Ranczopedia Jako administrator Ranczopedii zgłaszam ją do konkursu. Zostały poprawione błędy, na które wcześniej mnie naprowadziliście. 99% encyklopedii jest mojego autorstwa. Milek 17:35, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Milek 12:36, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) * 15:13, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Jako wikia o serialu – nieźle. 20px Głosy na nie: * 15:09, wrz 12, 2009 (UTC) Artykuły o odcinkach to masakra. * 05:22, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Żeby strony pomocy kopiować z wikia.pl i nie oznaczyć żadną licencją ? 20px Dyskusja: :Interwiki projektu to w:c:ranczo, nie w:c:pl.ranczo. To taka drobna uwaga :) 04:23, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Universe Wiki Ponownie zgłaszam założoną przeze mnie Wikię do kandydatury. Znajduje się na niej 395 artykułów. Final_Cannon 19:54, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: * 15:13, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Raczej nie. 20px Dyskusja: :Nie wiem, czy już wcześniej mówiłem, ale zdjęcia bez podpisów lepiej wyglądają bez obramowania. Widzę wprawdzie poprawę innych większych błędów (albo losowe strony lepiej wypadają :p), ale jeszcze się wstrzymam. 12:34, wrz 11, 2009 (UTC) Storczyki Wiki Nie mnie oceniać i uzasadniać zgłoszenie. Stworzyłem tą wikia i chciałem poddac ją ocenie. Jest ona bardzo młoda.--Volcowitch 12:01, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 12:51, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Jej, akurat w szkole sobie myślałem, czy tego nie zgłosić. Widzę parę błędów, ale mam też zaufanie. * Amoniak 16:02, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Chociażby za temat. Wikie nie są tylko dla fanów gier i seriali. * Pippo 12:49, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) * Chommik12 – 12:55, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Troszkę się w niektórych artach galerie rozjeżdząją, ale ogólnie bardzo fajna wiki. * Damiinho 16:14, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Mnie się nic nie rozjedżają, a temat świetny :) * 13:44, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Więcej takich! * 16:07, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: * Volcowitch 20:28, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) Rozjeżdżanie się artykułów może być spowodowane parametrami ustawień karty graficznej. Ja mam monitor ustawiony na 1680 x 1050. Jeśli coś komuś się rozjeżdza chętnie to poprawię. Piszcie w mojej dyskusji na ten temat. Chciałem też ogłosić się z prośbą o pomoc w tworzeniu artykułów. Wszystko wyjaśnię na gg:1476714. Nie chodzi o merytorykę artykułów, lecz o spisywanie pewnych źródeł, wytłumaczę na czym pomoc by polegała. Bardzo mi zależy na osobach chętnych do współpracy znających się trochę na syntax wiki nie trzeba tu lubić tych roślinek by pomagać. Będzie to pierwsze źródło w internecie z takimi danymi przedstawionymi w przyjaznej dla użytkownika/czytelnika formie. Także czekam na gg lub proszę pisać w mojej dyskusji. Na pewno odpowiem. Wikia listopada 2009 Digimon Universe Wiki Digimony po raz trzeci. Poprawiłem większość błędów, o których pisaliście poprzednio. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko wygląda ok ;) P.S. Bardzo prosiłbym o uzasadnianie negatywnych głosów - wtedy wiem co jeszcze mogę poprawić. Final_Cannon 01:50, paź 7, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Jeremski 14:12, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Co chciałem zostało poprawione * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:12, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy na nie 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Zmieniłem interface Wiki na Dark Skin. teraz nic nie powinno męczyć oczu. Final_Cannon 08:08, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Krypta / Falloutopedia W ostatnich tygodniach wiele się na niej poprawiło i jest (moim zdaniem) godna uwagi i tytułu. :P.S. Ja również bardzo prosiłbym o uzasadnianie negatywnych głosów --Jeremski 18:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 05:17, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Są licencje, więc teraz nie ma żadnych przeszkód, żeby być za. :] * Jeremski 14:12, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Bo "Można głosować na Wikię, na której jest się administratorem." :D *Fajna Wikia. Głosuję na tak. Czuć klimat Fallouta. Final_Cannon 12:37, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) * Anon 19:49, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) bo jest wspaniałą skarbnicą wiedzy o Fallout 3. * Kinrepok (dyskusja|wkład) 11:12, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Wikia grudnia 2009 Indiana Jones Ciekawa encyklopedia o dość wąskiej tematyce, ale dość obszernie opisanej. Ponadto posiada ładną szatę graficzną i przejrzystą nawigację. Obywatel 14:32, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * Obywatel 15:55, lis 18, 2009 (UTC) * Veausing 14:44, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Gorsze projekty już dostawały ten tytuł. 20px Głosy na nie: * 15:17, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Pierwsze, co się rzuca w oczy, to brak licencji plików. 20px Dyskusja: Warszawikia Od początku podejrzewałem, że w końcówce roku zaczną się braki, więc Warszawikię zostawiłem na koniec. Powiem wprost – jedna z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepsza, polska wiki na Wikii. 17:59, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: * 17:59, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) * Tylko tu dowiesz się gdzie dojeżdża 505 :D --Jeremski] 16:31, lis 19, 2009 (UTC) * Amoniak 17:11, lis 19, 2009 (UTC) A Nonsensopedia niby gorsza, co? * Veausing 14:44, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Tak jak parę miesięcy temu :D * Damiinho 14:50, lis 20, 2009 (UTC) Pierwsze miejsce jest jednak zarezerwowane dla innego projektu, ale jego nie trzeba tak promować ;) * 14:55, lis 26, 2009 (UTC) Może być. 20px Głosy na nie: * głosy przeciwko 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję 2009 Kategoria:Archiwum stron wsparcia